Burning Hate
The Burning Hate is a horrible chimeric monster that exists only to destroy all that is good. It loves to breed and to subsume horrible things within itself, creating and absorbing evil in equal measure. The Burning Hate is both male and female, and pestilent fertility is sacred to it -- for this reason, its followers favor heterosexual polygamy and concubinage. However, devout followers of the Burning Hate who are unable to conceive children naturally are occasionally blessed with supernatural pregnancy generally resulting in, for humanoids, tieflings. Demons, orcs, goblins, harpies, beholders, oozes, chimeras, vermin, hydras, chromatic dragons, all are thought to ultimately draw their ancestry back to the Burning Hate. The Burning Hate does not plan or subjugate or rule; it leaves those trifles to its followers. The Burning Hate only destroys. Fire, carnivorous beasts, tattoos, destructive and hateful insects, cats, and its descendants listed in the previous paragraph, and anything else that destroys or corrupts is sacred to the Burning Hate. Occasionally, a demon, dragon, or other monster will grow powerful enough and gain enough followers to declare itself a Pope of the Burning Hate, its representative in the Material Plane. Sometimes, more than one such pope will exist at once. The current such pope is Omarax the Beholder. When a follower of the Burning Hate dies, it is customary for his companions to burn his corpse on a huge funeral pyre while yelling, screaming, and banging drums, to warn the afterlife that another mighty warrior is coming to pillage their loot. It hates every other god. The Burning Hate lives on the Abyssal Plane of Fire. The Burning Hate is chaotic evil. Its holy symbol is fire. Priests of the Burning Hate wear robes of fiery orange. Its favored weapon is the dire flail. The Burning Hate has no one canon text. Most followers of the Burning Hate disdain written wisdom, although some study various texts written by some past popes. The domains associated with the Burning Hate are Animal, Bestial, Chaos, Corruption, Decay, Demonic, Destruction, Dragon, Evil, Fire, Gluttony, Hatred, Hunger, Madness, Orc, Pain, Passion, Pestilence, Scalykind, Strength, Suffering, Thirst, War, and Wrath. Followers of the Burning Hate are frequently barbarians, sorcerers, kobold paragons (web enhancement), orc paragons (Unearthed Arcana), combat trapsmiths (Complete Scoundrel), talons of Tiamat (Draconomicon), unholy ravagers of Tiamat (Draconomicon), orc warlords (Races of Faerun), blighters (Complete Divine), eyes of Gruumsh (Complete Warrior), blesseds of Gruumsh (Dragon Compendium), ocular adepts (Faiths and Pantheons), ravagers (Complete Warrior), frenzied berserkers (Complete Warrior), or Vermin Lords (Book of Vile Darkness). Historical Popes of the Burning Hate *698-687ai - Charir'svitran the Red Dragon *687-616ai - Vutha'kivan the Black Dragon *590-517ai - Ul Arurongong the Ogre Mage *533-526ai - Shedimpool the Salamander *512-490ai - Nigfyrus the Tiefling *458-424ai - Valignat'tonash the Pyroclastic Dragon *333-329ai - Jinolivine the Rakshasa *330-322ai - Yrev'ternock the Yellow Dragon *327-323ai - Golmenti the Geruzou Demon *312-310ai - Oxulpimut Athisosda the Minotaur *223-199ai - Slalsto Omkunaslo the Nilbog *161-163ai - Malarax the Beholder *81-71ai - Añauñam, daughter of Rumagic'mrith'jevai, the Half-Dragon Harpy *71-57ai - Tekudussmi, daughter of Añauñam, the Quarter-Dragon Harpy *57ai - Usmorulac, daughter of Tekudussmi, the Eighth-Dragon Harpy *55ai - Drietnekil the Half-Dragon Bugbear *38ai-11ii - Plakturjasper the Sibriex Demon *23ai-187pi - Vulthoomburning the Cacodaemon *14ai-12ai - Mastrospmater Mithrupstral the Doppelganger *10-24ii - Rithma Posekspepip the Annis Hag *51pi-151pi - Exapax the Tarry Demodand *55pi-64pi - Rithma Posekspepip the Cloud Giant *224-238pi - Åtôz Suxutuznuk the Fire Troll *250-298pi - Nasñokfek Gisu the Yuan-Ti *316-320pi - Tsruvon the Howling Dragon *322-441pi - Fasciarapture the Alkilith Demon *329-403pi - Fanuceru Darokthad the Fire Giant *352-353pi - Rithc the Kython *440-483pi - Mazdak'gix the Orange Dragon *18pd-present - Omarax the Beholder Category:Religion